Renewal
} | name = Renewal | gameimage = OberonRenewal.png | cardimage = PaladinRenewalAbility.jpeg | energy = 25 | hotkey = 3 | description = Healing waves of energy flow outward from Oberon to his allies, regenerating health over time. Energy Drain: 5 s 1 | duration = 15 / 13 / 12 / 10 s (duration) 20% / 25% / 35% / 45% (bleedout slow) | damage = 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 (instant heal) 200 / 250 / 300 / 400 (gradual heal) | range = ∞ | info = * Oberon emits healing orbs that travel toward teammates within an unrestricted range. On contact, the orbs instantly restore 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 health. Immediately after the initial heal, an additional 200 / 250 / 300 / 400 health is regenerated over a period of 15 / 13 / 12 / 10 seconds. Fully-healed allies will have all existing Status Effects removed. ** Healing amounts are affected by Power Strength. ** Healing time is affected inversely by Power Duration (i.e., mods increasing power duration will shorten the healing time). *** Healing time is calculated as: Base Time Power Duration}}. ** Health recovery per second is Total Healing / Healing Duration. As such, without mods, the effect will heal at the rate of 13.3 / 19.2 / 25 / 40 health per second after the initial heal. * Incapacitated allies will have their bleedout time slowed by 20% / 25% / 35% / 45% for the ability's duration. ** Bleedout slow is affected by Power Duration. ** As of Update 18, additional time will simply be added to the bleedout timer, rather than the bleedout timer counting at different rates. *Renewal drains 5''' energy per second; it will remain active so long as Oberon has energy, and the ability duration remains. Renewal will end if Oberon runs out of energy, if the ability duration ends, if the maximum health gain per player is reached, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). ** Activation energy cost is affected by Power Efficiency, and the channeling energy cost is affected by Power Efficiency and Power Duration. ** Energy Siphon is deactivated while Renewal is being channeled. ** Renewal will continue to drain energy while the healing orbs travel. * The effects of Renewal are applied to Oberon, Tenno, and Companions. * Does '''not regenerate health of Objectives, Hostages, Shadows, or Specters. * Does not stack with the same ability; instead, it restarts the timer. ** However, it can be cast repeatedly to quickly gain health from the initial instant heal. |augment = | tips = *Since buff duration is inversely affected by Power Duration mods, negative duration mods such as Fleeting Expertise can be used to slow bleedout timers for longer, but at a cost to the ability's heal over time rate. * Natural Talent affects the speed of the projectiles in addition to the cast speed. | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. * Maximized Power Duration reduces duration to ~'3.5' seconds and increases bleedout slow to 126.9%. ** Has no negative effect on this ability. ** Increases health regeneration rate to ~'112.8' health per second. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy and channeling cost to 1.25 energy per second. ** Increases duration to 25 seconds and reduces bleedout slow to 18%. ** Reduces health regeneration rate to 16 health per second. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. ** Reduces instant heal to 50 health and gradual heal to 160. ** Reduces health regeneration rate to 16 health per second. * Maximized Power Strength increases instant heal to 373.75 health and gradual heal to 1196 health. ** Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy and channeling cost to 8.75 energy per second. ** Increases duration to ~'13.79' seconds and reduces bleedout slow to 32.625%. ** Increases health regeneration rate to ~'86.71' health per second. | bugs = * When channeling Renewal, the user cannot use any other abilities and melee weapon (fixed as of ). }} See also *Oberon de:Regeneration ru:Восстановление